Sisters' of the Prophecy
by maraudersmarshmellowarmy
Summary: Leo and Cat are constantly in trouble but had no idea that it had involved magic until the they meet the Marauders. With the Marauders in the future by order of Dumbledore, can they protect the Sisters of the Prophecy.
1. The Mission

**Okay this is the fanfiction which moved to this joint account as I've had loads of help. But if this is the first time your reading this story we are your lovely authors ****_hpandthemaraudersrock_**** and ****_PadfootsMarshmellowArmy_****. And we hope you enjoy this fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything to do with Harry Potter (unfortunately) as it belongs to J. K Rowling however the initial plot and the new characters we have created belong to us. (mwhahaha)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Mission**

Lily POV

"Professor, how it that fair that the marauders pull a prank _at_ _the very first week of school_ this and get sent to another school for a term on a mission, while me and Alice the victims of this prank then get told we have to go to with them as you don't trust them to behave themselves long enough to complete the mission" I was annoyed, me and Alice spent all our time at breakfast yelling at the marauders as they yet again dyed our hair a different colour yet they were getting awarded by going on a mission to get two girls' of prophecy.

"I agree with Lily we had to miss every lesson up to now as we had to go to the hairdressers' in Hogsmeade again as they had to get the dye out of our hair quickly as we were having an allergic reaction to the dye," and could always count on Alice, "yet they get to go on a mission then we find out we have to go with them to basically 'babysit' them"

"Hey we don't need a babysitter" and now enter the twats of school who I'm planning revenge on_ "_If anything they need a babysitter as they can't even tell when we are dying their hair"

"BLACK WE WERE FUCKING ASLEEP YOU BASTARD WHAT WERE WE MEANT TO DO WHEN WE WAKE UP TO FIND YOU FOUR IN THE _GIRLS_' I REPEAT THE _GIRLS_' DORMINTORIES AND THEN TO FIND OUR HAIR NEON PINK!" Alice had lost all patience for them and lost all state of being calm.

"You love us –" I had to quickly grab hold of Alice who is trying to get to Sirius to strangle him.

"Don't push your luck Black or I might let Alice go and then there will be only three marauders for this mission," I was being as nice as I can but they kept pushing their luck.

"You wouldn't dare Evans –" I let go of Alice.

"Opps my fingers slipped" Potter is smirking at me as he knew I only did that to prove a point.

"Alice stop chasing Sirius around my desk" Dumbledore was finally doing something.

"I wouldn't need to chase him around your desk Sir if he would just stand still –" Alice wasn't going to stop until she got revenge.

"Alice we will give them their punishment later," Potter raised his eyebrows like he didn't believe us, "some sooner than later like Potter and Black"

Dumbledore rose from his desk "Lily, Alice I know you both wish to kill these two but you can't and as far as the mission I have just found out some important information that means you maybe there for longer than originally planned or not there as long"

"Why?" we were concerned as this mission could determine the fate of this war.

"The two girls' you are getting they are not to know about their magic but it seems Voldemort had heard about them too as these girls are constantly missing. Each time they come home exactly two hours later they are missing" he sounded concerned but tried to hide it in his voice. "Also the two girls' are sisters but they aren't meant to know but Voldemort has already told them, I know this mission is risky but that is why I trust you six to get them"

"Okay me and Alice will start packing and you might want to give them a muggle studies book as they probably don't know anything about muggles seeing as two of them are from pure blood families and please tell me we are not staying in the same house?"

"Actually you will both unpack your things into your houses, one for the boys' another for the girls, and then you will head out to do some shopping as you will be heading into the future but don't worry we have already got your school uniform, books and stationary" I was so happy I didn't have to buy our own school uniform or I would have killed the boys' by then "but I will tell you this now the girls are next door neighbours to the sisters and boys' you are on the opposite side of the street." Dumbledore wasn't telling us something.

"How long do we have until we leave professor? And how far into the future are we going?" Remus asking the most basic question ever but then again I hadn't thought of that.

"Tonight and you will be in the year 2013"

* * *

Sirius POV 

"It's so late and I'm hungry" Peter yet again complaining that he is hungry.

"Really I didn't realise that _9pm_ was late" I was being sarcastic yet Peter took it so seriously.

"This house is quite decent" Remus changed the topic tactically and he was being modest the girls' house as it wasn't as awesome as ours.

"We know we can't wait to decorate at the weekend to personalise it for ourselves. What is your place like then?" Alice and Lily didn't really care they just wanted to decorate their house but they couldn't as they didn't know which room would be who's.

"It's perfect for us not necessarily for you though," James was right we loved the place yet we know the girls would complain about it, "anyway do you two need our help now that we have set up the bedrooms, living room and kitchen?" James was tried as we had just finished unpacking the girls' furniture straight after ours and we still had to make some food.

"Yes we do as we ordered lots of pizza and we don't think we can eat it all by ourselves" Lily was being nice for a change, which soon changed when we went shopping the next day.

* * *

**Hey so if you enjoyed this yay please review to tell us this also check out our other accounts ****_hpandthemaraudersrock_**** and ****_PadfootsMarshmellowArmy _****for more great stories.**


	2. First Impressions

******Yeah these starting chapters introduce the plot a bit and seem a bit boring but I promise the action will start soon but until then enjoy the story :)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything to do with Harry Potter (unfortunately) as it belongs to J. K Rowling however the initial plot and the new characters we have created belong to us. (mwhahaha)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – First Impressions**

Lily POV

"I know I said come over when you get up tomorrow I did not realise you would be coming over at midday" I knew the guys' could take the mimic but this was stupid.

"Come on let's go shopping" Alice was excited it was a shopping trip and the funny thing is she doesn't like shopping so this was quite concerning.

We spent over five hours in town it was fun finding the best shops and some takeaways' which was funny as the guys' couldn't decide what they wanted from McDonalds so they ordered everything on the menu luckily me and Alice persuaded them that a big Mac is the nicest thing at McDonalds so they changed there order to two big Macs each. Just as we were leaving we saw someone throw two little children into the river and a second later two teenage girls diving in afterwards and saving the children before disappearing from the crowd. We headed home and turned on the TV still a bit shocked from today's events but then to find those two teenage girls' who saved those children were the two teenagers who are missing a lot.

* * *

Cat POV

"Cat we need to stop putting other people in danger those two little girls' almost drowned today because we were nice to them. And we really need to stop getting kidnapped each time we leave my bloody house." She had a point and I knew she was not going to stop until she had gotten her point across.

"Well it's not my fault we get kidnapped is it?" this is not what she had wanted to hear, "but why don't we focus on getting out of the dungeon by tomorrow because weirdly I miss school as we hardly go any more, anyway I have coursework to hand in and Mrs wants us to show around the new kids as we have already completed our exams and got A* in everything and we are to far ahead in our academics for our age yet we don't know why? So let's just get out of here ASAP" I stressed out on the importance of why we needed to get out of the dungeon quickly.

"I know but they won't know what hit them" she drops a smoke bomb on floor a we break the lock, followed by me dropping knock out gas.

* * *

Sirius POV

We walked into the school and we got taken down the cloisters when a two fit girls' came running up the school driveway.

"Leo, Cat so nice for you to join us and go to first aid before you come in the year office this time" Mrs Hillnilly was telling them I hadn't notice they had blood trickling down their faces.

"Yeah we will –" one of the girls' started to reply

"There they are?" a man shouted.

"Shit, Cat I thought we lost them two cities back Mrs you might want to call the police now and you six might want to stand back" one them blocked a punch then did a roundhouse kick in that persons face.

"Well obviously we didn't" she swiping someone's leg as they were taken down they continued their conversation as they walked up the school driveway.

"Is it bad we have became this violent in the past year"

"A bit and we are not that violent"

They got punched in the face and went flying backwards and they landed a few inches from our feet Lily started to go forward.

"That was a huge mistake" it was creepy they both said it at exactly the same time before springing to their feet. The two guys sent a punch at the two girls' and they grabbed hold of their wrists before they then flipped them over their shoulders, then they make sure they aren't dead then walked straight towards us.

"Sorry about not normally like this we haven't been in school for about...six months" one of the girls' was talking to us don't know which one though.

"Sorry about my sister she forgot to introduce us before apologising," she stretches out her hand to be polite, "I'm Cat and this is my sister Leo if you want a bit of advice don't hang around us too much"

"Unless you want to die or end up in a coma like everyone else who cared about us" Leo seemed to be a bit blunt but then I would be to if everyone I loved or cared about ended up getting hurt just to make sure they are safe.

"Leo they are new you have to be nice this isn't we woken up in a dungeon we are safe... for now" Cat seemed to calm Leo down.

"Your right Cat sorry to you guys I feel incredibly stupid I hope you can forgive me" Leo seemed to be genuine.

"It's okay we are just shocked at what you just did that's all" Lily was being kind which brought a smile to their faces and they looked beautiful when they smiled.

"Yeah well we learned to protect ourselves as we couldn't go anywhere without being hurt but we should take you down to the year office form time should be over in a few minutes and the police have just arrived so we are good to go," they take us down to the year office, "oh yeah you six never told us your names"

"I'm Lily and my best friend Alice" Lily was going to take forever with introductions so I sped things up.

"I'm Sirius and these three are my best friends James, Remus and Peter. Also when can we get something to eat" Lily scowls at me, "what I'm hungry?"

"Yeah well Sirius there is thing called breakfast and break isn't for another two hours," Leo smiled at me though, "but there is a vending machine that we can nip to after you have been and seen Mrs Hillnilly"

"We will come back in a few minutes we just got to see the first aider" they both walk away before we could protest.


	3. Relocation And Takeaways

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything to do with Harry Potter (unfortunately) as it belongs to J. K Rowling however the initial plot and the new characters we have created belong to us. (mwhahaha)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Relocation and takeaways**

Cat POV

We get out of the year office and it turns out they don't have to do lessons if they don't want to as they are going back to their school in six weeks so their school is sending this school their coursework so they don't fall behind. The new kids started to notice everyone avoided us, which raised a few questions in the new kids' minds. Wait how I know they got questions why we seem to have no friends this is creepy. We waited for the boys' to buy some things from the vending machine.

"SHIT Cat where were we when we got kidnapped?" Leo was acting hysterical.

"Your house...SHIT they know where we live SHIT we are going to have to move again"

"Are you okay?" Lily asked with a kind smile.

"Yeah we just realised we need to move house" I ended up getting a sharp elbow in the ribs from Leo.

"Well if you want you can move in with us?" Lily asked "our house is too big just for me and Alice and the boys live just across the road"

"Are you sure we wouldn't want to cause any...trouble," Leo looks at me and I give her small nod to continue, "As trouble seems to follow us no matter where we go"

"Leo, Cat it is fine, we will move your stuff after school" Alice had practically insisted we moved in and we could tell they wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Okay but only if your completely sure though" I was making sure they were sure.

"Yes we are sure now stop protesting you are moving in end of this school day" Lily implied.

"Okay but we need to be discrete as we didn't get along with our neighbours so we don't want them to throw a party because we have left" Leo was wise to say this as we didn't want them to be in danger or our new house to be discovered but our neighbours would actually throw a party in our absence.

"That's okay we will make the guys help us move your things over to speed things up" Lily sounded confident that the guys' would help but we all looked exhausted so me and Leo made an excuse to go to the year office.

"Mrs Hillnilly we were wondering if we and the new students could go home early as we are all exhausted and we don't want any students here to be at harm. As we both know news reporters will be here soon as they would have found out that we are no longer missing and the police have failed yet again to protect us. And we both know that we will be missing again very soon so please can leave school now?" I made it so she couldn't make us stay at school so a few moments later we were all walking back to our homes, we decided to meet up at our house at 2, while they were catching up on some rest me and Leo start to make our house look like it had been ransacked instead of looking normal that we didn't even notice Lily and Alice come in.

"What are you doing? Why are messing up your house?" Lily sounded confused.

"Too make it look like there isn't anything important here as anything important was taken in this 'ransack' " they still looked at us as if we were crazy, "but don't worry we will pack the most important things with us."

"Cat, guess what I found in the back of the wardrobe in the spare room oh hey Lily, hey Alice." Leo seemed excited by what she had found.

"Oh dear God what this time?" I was dreading at the thought of what she had found.

"I don't know maybe just another two wands from Harry Potter World but they look different from all the wands we have got and I can't tell whose wands they were?"

"Harry what World?" Lily and Alice sounded confused.

"Harry Potter"

"Who is Harry Potter? Is he a relative of mine?" James just walked in then saw the two wands in our hands. "Where did you them wands from?"

"Harry Potter World," they still looked confused, "you know the Harry Potter books what got turned into films about Harry defeating the Dark Lord when he was one...no okay Cat our mission is to get them to watch all of the Harry Potter films before school tomorrow"

"Wait the dark lord" Lily sounded hopeful.

"Leo that over twelve hours and Lily the dark lord super evil wants to rule the wizarding world"

"I know so let's quickly finish packing and don't worry Lily all your questions will be answered, Leo put the wands with other Harry Potter stuff"

"Okay what else do we need?" Leo walked over to the largest box and opens it and they all look inside and are amazed by the amount of stuff they recognize.

"Woah how much stuff?" Sirius sounded amazed.

"Not much" I call from the other side of the room. "Sirius and Remus can you guys help us carry down some boxes of Harry Potter stuff please"

"Okay" Sirius grins and waits while Leo gets the others started on the kitchen. We walk upstairs and I lead him into my bedroom and passes him a box along with Leo and Remus and we head back down into the living room when Sirius accidently trips over and drops his box onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry" he looks so cute. God what I am thinking no I can't put anyone in harms way.

"It's okay Sirius it's not your fault and it won't take long to clean up" I kneel down on the floor and start cleaning it up with Sirius, Remus and Leo.

"Leo, what is all of this as I have never seen anything like them" Sirius stares at Remus and they have a silent conversation through looks but I act like I haven't notice there conversation and so does Leo.

"Well Remus that's just some stuff we have always had and don't know why" Leo said putting in the last things into the box before taping and naming the boxes.

"Yet you never questioned why you had them?" Sirius was right why we didn't question it.

"Well we have but our adoptive parents' told us before they disappeared 'we would find out someday but not today' we still don't know what that means as soon as we figured out we were sisters they started to speak in riddles so yeah we still haven't figured that one out" Leo was trying not to cry when she spoke about our adoptive parents' as we didn't know if they were okay or not and it is all our fault.

"Ahh well that is quite a riddle" Alice stated the obvious I smile even though she scared me as I didn't here enter the room.

We spent the last hour making sure we had everything important before sneaking our things to Lily and Alice house un-noticed. Then we decided to stay at our house this evening before sneaking to Lily's house in the early hours of the morning.

* * *

Lily POV

"Do you want crash the night as we have taken everything over except the our Harry Potter stuff and some basic essentials for breakfast and stuff and we can call school and say we can't come in so no problems there so do you want to crash the night and we will put Harry Potter on and we will order takeaway?" Leo was being kind to offer this

"Me and Alice are up for crashing the night" I replied

"Okay we will crash the night to as I'm interested about what Harry Potter and why you two all ways look offended that we don't know what Harry Potter is" James was reasonable with this answer as they all ways look shocked or offended that we don't know what Harry Potter is.

"Okay the guys' can crash downstairs on the sofa while us girls' crash upstairs and this is small warning don't sneak upstairs into any of our rooms especially ours or we may accidently kill you or give you serious brain damage," Cat looked like she tried to phrase it nicely as possible but unfortunately it didn't work.

"And on that note what takeaway are we having first?" Leo lightens the mood a lot.

"What do you mean first?" Sirius sounded happy at the thought of ordering from more than one takeaway but then again the guys' did enjoy there food.

"I mean we are going to order from lots of different takeaways so which one are we ordering from first as I can't decide"

"What are the options?" Cat asked.

"Well we can have Chinese, Indian, Chippy...or pizza"

"I think Chinese first as I for one have never tried it" James answered i turn to look at him and he sees but doesn't say anything.

"Okay well we will go and order the food then we will start watching Harry Potter one question before we order is anyone a vegetarian?"

"None of us are vegetarians" Alice replied.

"Okay back through in a moment, Cat why don't you get the films all eight of them should be in the box labelled 'Harry Potter wands + films' and don't take any wands out in fact Lily and James can you make sure she doesn't bring all the wands please?"

"Okay come on Lily, James we need to get started watching Harry Potter" James was practically dragged out of the living room by Cat when he didn't show any kind of movement which was funny but I could he would rather me drag him out. I could see it was causing him pain I should have told Cat to stop dragging him but instead I used it to get revenge from earlier.

* * *

James POV

"Cat do we have to watch Harry parents' die I hate that scene as isn't fair on Harry to get a lighting scar on his head just because he survived the killing curse, Harry should of grown up with his parents'" Leo was trying to avoid watching one of scenes of the film.

"Yeah but you will gladly make me watch Harry godfather die then keep telling me that he is dead to crush my dreams wouldn't you? So we are watching the scene" Cat was persistent that Leo watched that scene.

"Fine just don't say the lines before they or at the same time or I will knock you unconscious. What?" Lily looks at Leo and raises her eyebrow which is dead cute, "I won't actually do it Lily unless I have to" Lily walks over to Leo before whispering something in her ear before leaving the room, then Leo shots me a look before smirking and going to where Cat was before talking to Cat then Cat smirked.

"James, why are they smirking?" Sirius had to point out the obvious but I was also wondering why they were smirking.

"No idea so why don't I go and ask Lily I'm pretty sure she has something to do with this," I walk to the kitchen to find Lily who is sorting out some plates for when the takeaway comes, "why did Leo look at me once you left and then Cat?"

"James I have no idea," she tries to hide her smirk but fails, "I honestly don't know"

"You're lying" I step closer to Lily "you know exactly what they are smirking about so tell me" someone knocks at the door.

"I'll get it," Leo walks out of the living room with Cat not far behind, "Cat hand me the money and I will get the takeaway Lily can you help us serve up and James can you and everyone else make sure there is enough cleared spaces for everyone to sit down please?"

"Okay" I head back into the living room to find the film had loaded up and the title screen had a picture of a young boy who looked a lot like me but he had Lily's eyes, "Alice can you help us clear some spaces please?"

"No as I'm going to help serve good luck boys'" Alice leaves us to clear some spaces which we did but it took us a while to make sure there was enough seats.

"Here you go," Cat was so polite and according to Sirius dead fit but I didn't see her a dead fit I saw her as fit only Lily is dead fit, "let's start watching the films after we have finished eating"


	4. Finding Out the Future

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything to do with Harry Potter (unfortunately) as it belongs to J. K Rowling however the initial plot and the new characters we have created belong to us. (mwhahaha)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Finding Out the Future**

Sirius POV

Lily sat next to James when we started to watch the films we realised this was going to be our future after the first scene when Lily cried on James shoulder when 'Lily and James Potter' in the film died and we saw her sister Petunia. Lucky Leo and Cat didn't see our faces or they would realise that they are showing our future to us. I was annoyed to find out that I was put in Azkaban because of Peter so Leo and Cat had to pause the film before helping Lily and Alice stopping us killing Peter.

"Guys' it's just a film don't take it too seriously" Leo got us all to calm and sit down again before we continued to watch the films. They started to look really exhausted by midnight, they get up to stretch there legs before they started to head towards the door "Guys' we are going to bed we feel really tried so we will see you in the morning" they sounded weak but somehow found the energy to run upstairs and get some blankets and pillows for us.

"Night Leo, night Cat thank you for the pillows and blankets and we will see you tomorrow morning" I was being kind as they were two really fit girls' but hey I'm going to wait before one of them is mine. They left Lily and Remus in charge of the DVD player as we were only halfway through _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. _We decided to stop for five minutes after watching the _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince _and then we watch the two deathly hallows by the time it was finished we were tried, but me and James ended up having to carry Lily and Alice upstairs with us as they had fallen asleep right at the very end of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2_.

* * *

Lily POV

I shot up in a jolt to hear screaming Alice seemed to woken up a second before me and we both grab our wands and start heading over to the door when James and Sirius come running into the room.

"Who's screaming?" I asked.

"We thought it might have been you two so if it isn't you two then it's Leo and Cat" Sirius ran out of the room and towards their room.

* * *

Cat POV 

I awoke in a pool of sweat and to find everyone in mine and Leo's bedroom all looking at us sickly pale with worry. I turned to see Leo drenched in sweat as well and as soon as our eyes met we knew what had happened "They're coming" we both said standing up and running into the bathroom to turn the shower on as everyone followed us.

"What's going on? Why did you scream?" James asked confused.

"Everyone get changed we are out of here, Leo you can have a shower first" I said smiling at Leo in that sisterly way.

"I'm fucking confused" Alice said with raised eyebrows.

"Basically we know your wizards apparently we are too, we know Harry Potter is your future and we also know Bellatrix Lestrange is coming for us so suit up or get out!" Leo shouted closing the bathroom door to take a shower.

"Wait, wait, wait how do you know this" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because we do okay now stop standing there like a lemon boys go find my and Leos wands it was the two what we didn't recognize I put them in the red velvet boxes girls please put an extension charm on the two bags the bags are by mine and Leos beds and put all the boxes in the bags while I go have a shower in the other bathroom and we will meet you down stairs in 30 minutes that should just give us enough time before the sheer devil arrives" I said turning around leaving everyone gobsmacked "and Sirius stop debating whether to ask me or not if I will need help in the shower I won't and trash the rooms that aren't already trashed but don't go in the basement"

* * *

Narrator

Catherine and Leo arrived thirty minutes later dressed showered.

"Right," Leo started, "okay we will leave via the passage from the basement but we all need to clear the basement out first". All the bags where packed wands sorted Cat got their dads and Leo got their mothers. Cat took her leather jacket and Leo took her denim blue one off to reveal an leather strap to attach to hand pistils on and they also had ones around there waist under there tee shirt to put knifes.

"Okay everyone suit up... don't look at us like that are you really surprised the amount of times we are kidnapped" Cat said rolling her eyes.

"We also found these" Leo said throwing some straps for there arms "put them on and put your wand in them it will protect it now everyone take a knife and a gun... they wont know what has hit them" Leo smiled.

"Right Remus your with Leo, Sirius your with me and everyone else can take the car and Lily is driving end of...you don't want to know how we got these lets just say with the amount of weapons and driving without a licenses tonight we really don't want to be caught by the police so try not to speed"

"So how are we getting there?" Remus asked.

"Awesome" Sirius said in a fan girl squeal as Catherine and Leo both took the cover off from two GSX1300R's.

"They were left to us from our adopted parents it was meant to be sold to help us buy a better home but we found they come in handy when you are always being kidnapped when we finally found someone who would teach us to drive at our age we started driving them everywhere. Anyway grab a helmet there is a passage that these and the car can get in and out off up there lets go just follow us and we will go somewhere safe then aparate ourselves to your house after a probable fight we will need to shrink the car and bikes and out helmets and put them in our bags so we can aparate away" Leo said pulling out her pink helmet and a light green one for Remus and Cat pulled out a fiery red one and a midnight blue one for Sirius and with that and a lot of confusion they left.

"I like this whole the commanding dangerous side of you with the knife's and guns and I'm guessing you have watched enough Harry Potter to know how to use a wand?" Sirius said while on the back of Cat's bike as they speeded down the motorway.

"Yeah and don't worry it only comes out when my sister or friends are in danger... so a lot" she laughed.


	5. Incidents On The Road

**Hey we are back and we would like to apologized for this very late update hopefully shouldn't happen again**

**Okay this chapter is a bit exciting because... Wait I'm not going to tell you as it will ruin the surprise.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything to do with Harry Potter (unfortunately) as it belongs to J. K Rowling however the initial plot and the new characters we have created belong to us. (mwhahaha)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Incidents on the road**

Alice POV

"So what does this button do?" James accidently turns on the radio from the passenger seat again and Lily looks like she starting to regret the decision to let him sit in the front of the car "where are the people? Are they trapped? Why are they singing when they are trapped?"

"James I'm going to explain this _once_ that button turns on the radio those people aren't trapped it's a song" Lily was actually being a bit nice but not completely. I hear a phone ringing but can't find it anywhere and Peter wasn't being helpful to find it.

"Peter help me find the phone" I was stressed.

"Alice calm down I know this is a bit weird but not as weird as me finding out I will marry Potter one day," Lily gave me a comforting smile which made me relax a little, "and if I remember correctly this button here will answer the phone as the car can take phone calls"

"Okay let's see who is calling" I was being optimistic and I lean forward to the front of the car and I hit the button to accept the call "hello?"

"OMM Alice are you trapped in the phone?" it was Sirius we then hear him getting hit around the head.

"No she's not why are you calling" Lily was not in a good mood.

"Oww Cat that hurt...anyway Lily-flower I'm calling because Cat says go to the next hotel and wait for us there in the car park."

"Okay where are you guys?"

"No idea but got to go now I will see you soon"

"And he has hang up well James you heard Sirius the next hotel so keep an eye out for a sign" I stare at Lily in pure shock that I don't even realise that we have pulled into the next hotel.

"Lily are you okay?" I was concerned she called James by his actual name for a change.

"Alice I'm fine –" something hits the car and we get flipped.

* * *

James POV

"Is everyone okay" I'm very concerned as we are parked yet we managed to get flipped that isn't normal.

Alice looks to where Peter is and he is nodding his head "I'm fine just a few bruises and from the looks of it is the same for Peter what about you and Lily?"

"I'm fine but what I would like to know is how come we got hit by something if the car is parked" Lily has blood dripping down her face yet she still looks so beautiful.

"I honestly don't know how you are fine Lily as you have blood dripping down your face" she quickly puts her hand to her face and sees that I'm right.

"I didn't even realise that I was bleeding but I'm fine but from the looks of things we need to get out and we can have a proper look at all of our injuries" she opens the car door and steps outside with Alice quickly following.

"Well no one is here so who flipped the car?" Peter asked while getting out of the car.

Two bright lights come towards us and we can hear an engine I turned away from Lily to see cat with Sirius and Leo with Remus.

"Wow what happened here?" Leo asked.

"The car was flipped" Lily frowned.

"Right every one we are going to aparate to..." Leo was cut off by cat

"No Leo the death eater - we have guessed who is trying to kill us - could still be here disilluminate so we go to safe house No 81 and Sirius you know where we are going right?" Cat said smiling at Sirius

"yeah sure every one hold hands in a circle" he said quickly grabbing Cat's hand smiling at her and Lily quickly shrinks the car and motorcycles and then Lily put them in her handbag just before he aparated everyone away.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter hopefully the next chapter will be longer and we will try and get it up by the end of the week**


	6. Safe House No81

**Leo: Let me start of by saying I'm absolutely rubbish**

**Cat: I already knnow this**

**Leo: Cat shut it **

**Cat: No**

**Leo: Anyway I am in charge of uploading all the chapters and this one has been done for just over a week and I kept going to update then forgetting and working on a new fanfiction**

**Cat: Another one**

**Leo: yes another one which I'm planning to put on soon anyway for me being rubbish this means we broke -**

**Cat: ****_we_**

**_Leo: _****Fine****_ I _****broke the promise of uploading it in a week so the next update after this will be a double update**

**Cat: anyway here is the disclaimer ****We don't own anything to do with Harry Potter -**

**Leo: unfortunately **

**Cat: - as it belongs to J. K Rowling however the initial plot and the new characters we have created belong to us. **

**Leo: mwhahaha**

**Cat: really Leo mwhahaha **

**Leo: yes now read and let us know what you think mwhahaha**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Safe House N****o****81**

Leo POV

"Well we haven't been here for a long time now so be careful as I don't know how the wood in the stairs is" I turn to look at them they looked shocked and I look at Cat and we just burst out laughing. "Your faces are priceless" I managed to say through my giggles of laughter. We continue laughing for another ten minutes and I collapsed on the floor laughing uncontrollably.

"You really think we would take you somewhere dangerous what we call a safe house" I send Cat a look as we have many safe houses which are safe houses from kidnappers but not so much for being an actual safe house to stay, "you not a word" pointing her finger at me.

"I didn't say anything" raising my hands up.

"Your face was though"

"Shut up"

"No cause I'm right for a change"

"Compared to the times I have been right" I smirk at her now.

"Shut up"

"No"

"How about this you both shut up" I turn to see Sirius.

"What? We only having a _small _debate" I say innocently.

"A debate where you tell each other to shut up"

"Yeah haven't you had one of those debates yet?"

"No and I'm never gonna"

"Shame anyway follow me and I will show you to your rooms" I lead them upstairs and tell them which rooms they can stay in and let them sort themselves out while I go downstairs. I walk into the drawing room to see Cat thinking.

"What's up Cat never seen you think this hard" she throws a pillow at my head "hey".

"Well you were being mean and I was thinking how did they get to our time period and why are they here because something tells me they didn't arrive here coincidently they came here for a reason," she looks at the closed door, "and maybe they could tell us seeing as they are stood right outside the door...CAN'T YOU?"

The door opens up and there they are stood there with pure shock on there faces. Remus seemed to be the only one who could speak, _which is so hot that he can regain himself quickly even if the situation is awkward._

"How did you know?"

"We have our secrets you have yours that is all _we_ are going to say for that matter" I smirk at him.

"So are you going to tell us or what? As we know exactly where we are and we know the quickest way to Hogwarts' so start talking or else?"

"Or else what?" Sirius was trying to be intimidating.

"You don't want to know especially what happened last time I think we were a bit harsh" _wait what is Cat trying to pin that on me she was the one who fucking did it. Wait she can't hear me._

_"_Excuse me bu_t we _I believe it was_ you_"

"Okay maybe I went too far but couldn't you just take half the blame so I don't seem a violent seeing as you're more violent than me"

"How about...no"

"Okay we are going to have a discussion on this later"

"Will knifes be used in the conversation?"

"maaayyybbbbeee"

"Fine we will tell you" our heads snap in the direction of the sound we see the marauders sat in the sofas opposite us. _Wait when did they come in ...ohhh they entered before me and Cat started to have our disagreement._

"go on then tell us" _even though we can't remember what we asked for you to tell._

"It's a long story"

"It will be a long night then"

"Okay well basically –"

"Moony I thought of way to shorten the story" Sirius grins at Cat and I see Cat fighting the urge to blush but fails.

"And that would be" it was like I had to fish for information.

"Would be what?"

"PADFOOT"

"Hello" he grins "how can I help you?"

"You have five seconds to run" he turns to Cat.

"I would run and fast" he stares at her in disbelief.

"5...4...3...2...1...Bye, bye Padfoot" I grin evilly and stand up and he pegs it from the room. I smirk at Cat and sit back down.

"aren't you going to chase him?" Remus asks.

"Nooo" I thought he was meant to be clever "as he is currently as a mutt hiding in his room under the bed hoping I won't find him and wondering what food is here"

"how?"

"we shall tell when you tell us why you are here?"

"okay we got sent here by Dumbledore and he sent us to get you to fulfil a prophecy and before you ask no we don't who prophecy it is or what it is but Dumbledore does. So technically we are like delivery owls" I burst out laughing and so does Cat. "what?"

"you just called yourselves –" Cat can't finish the sentence because she is laughing too much.

" – delivery owls"

"yes because that is basically what we are... wait you are asking about that and not the prophecy bit" Remus asked bewildered

"yeah we sorta guessed that bit" Cat said smiling as Remus just stared "well let's just say we can do things even other wizards can't"

* * *

Cat POV

Everyone walked up stairs and Leo and I both grabbed a paw dragging Padfoot from under the bed.

"So man child Remus explained why you lot are here... LEO PUT AWAY THE KNIFE" I shouted.

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE THEY ANSWERED OUR QUESTONS... lets go make some pizza and we will discus more over dinner... LEO NOW" I said as the murderous glint in Leos eyes vanished and she walked down stairs pouting.

We all sat on the sofa eating the pizzas that we had magically heated.

"you know just because you can do magic now doesn't mean you have to wipe your wands out for everything you know?" Sirius said

"One we are women Sirius we can't wipe our wands out" Leo grinned.

"Two, you would like that wouldn't you" I said winking as Sirius went bright red and jams Remus and Lily just waked there hands against their foreheads and Peter carried on devowering his pizza.

"So what exactly is the prophecy to do with us then" Leo asked casually

"No, no, no, no, NO you never said how you knew where Sirius was so we aren't saying anything else" Lily said stubbornly

"I already said we have different abilities to the every day wizard"

"That's not enough we will tell you when we find out about you" James said nearly as stubbornly as Lily.

"On a different topic who wants to watch big brother?" Cat asked.

"What's that?" James asked.

Cat and Leo got an evil glint in their eyes.

"What is this shit?" Sirius asked.

"The best reality TV show ever!" Leo said enfusiasticly.

"Reality TV? That's my queue to hit the deck" Remus said.

"I second that motion" James said standing up.

"I would third it but um well lets just say I have a really gay choice in TV" he said as Cat, Leo and Lily giggled.

* * *

I woke up with a sudden jolt wondering how these arms got around me and who warm muscular chest I was leaning on is. I looked up to see Sirius grinning at me cheekily.

"Morning" he said his eyes like melted gold.

"Morning... do you want 5 more minutes before we wake them up?"

"Yeah sure" he said holding me tighter.


	7. Modifying a memory

**Right first off i'm sorry for the long wait i had writers bloke and then I couldn't meet up with Cat for a while as we had exams then we broke up from school and we worked on this chapter completed it then I got half way through the chapter eight then realized i didn't like a huge chuck of it so I had to rewrite it then I went on holiday before I had the chance to upload the chapter and while I have been away I managed to write majority of Chapter 9. But me and Cat are meeting up this week so she will most likely tell me off for making you guys wait this long as I said I will take care of these two chapters so I am in trouble. I hope you guys won't have to wait long until the next update.**

**Anyway blame me for the long wait not Cat but I am very sorry.**

**Disclaimer: ****We don't own anything to do with Harry Potter (unfortunately) as it belongs to J. K Rowling however the initial plot and the new characters we have created belong to us. (Mwhahaha)**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Modifying a memory**

**Remus POV**

James and I walked down stairs in the morning to find Leo and Lily asleep on the floor and Cat asleep in Sirius' arms on the sofa.

"What are we going to do with them?" I said shaking his head.

"Do you think?" James said pointing at Sirius and Cat.

"Naaaa" we both said in unison.

"Not his type he usually goes for easy naive girls" James said as we walked into the kitchen and magiced up a coffee

"Hmmm" I replied thinking into my steaming mug.

"What's up moons?"

"It's just...they just seem to accept the fact they are wizards they don't tell us much about there past and just can't but wonder what happened in there past they aren't telling us"

"you know you are right we can talk to them once we get to Hogwarts' as Dumbledore wants this job done quickly probably not as quickly as this but quickly" he smiles at me "also I want to see how they are going to sneak into Hogwarts' as I have no idea where we are and judging by the date its term time at Hogwarts' so we will have to sneak past all the members of staff as well as the students and not get recognized"

"Yeah this is going to be entertaining sneaking past teachers who would recognise us in a heart beat as we all dead"

I hear some movement in the door way and see Lily and Leo there grinning. "Should we be concerned?"

They start acting hurt "I'm wounded Remus why would we do anything you should be concerned about?" James gives me the look.

"Yeah Lils explain now or I'm about to share a big secret to the group" I grin evilly.

"Remus that is low and I don't care if you are a marauder that is low don't you agree Lily," Leo is now shaking her head in disbelief, "besides I already know not sure about Cat but I know the secret so I wouldn't even think about it Remus as I always keep a knife hidden on me"

"Leo that is harsh and can you give me target practise with a knife please?"

"Sure"

"Anyway back to topic what did you do?" James starts walking towards the girls'.

"James one more step and see what you will get" Leo smirked as he took another step forward it didn't take long for her knee to hit him in the balls. He drops to the ground in pain.

"What did you do that for?" James was still rolling around the floor but nodding his head in agreement.

"I told if he took another step he will see what he will get and that is what he got" she smirks at Lily "anyway to make up me and Lily woke up and found Cat sleeping comfortably in Sirius arms and we had to give them a gift to wake up to."

James stopped rolling around floor now smirking amused "what is this gift?"

"Well we –"

Lily was cut of her explanation from Cats yell "LEO YOU DID NOT DRAW ON MINE AND SIRIUS FACE WHILE WE WERE ASLEEP DID YOU?" Leo quickly ran behind me and motioned Lily to use James as a shield too.

Me and James both laugh at them especially Leo who is now getting Lily to stand next to her and have me and James as cocoon from Cat's mood. We manage to regain composer before Cat entered the kitchen and then we fell to the floor almost pissing ourselves. As Cat had drawn on glasses and a beard, Sirius entered the kitchen after her looking completely fine until we saw his back saying '_I'm a poetic mushy person and I am totally and completely in love with Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_'. Cat looked murderous when she saw Leo smirking Lily hid behind her. Cat looked like she was going to pounce on her when we heard a knock at the door. Everyone froze Leo and Cat grabbed their wands off the side and headed out of the kitchen.

* * *

**Leo POV**

As we walked down the hall we saw Alice and Peter had frozen on the stairs we motioned them to get there wands out and continue down the stairs quietly. We continued walking towards the door trying to figure out if they were friend or foe. Until "girls' it's Luns and Gins now let us in"

I rush forward and open the door to see to of our friends. Once we get them inside we scream with happiness and hug each other. Apparently we need to teach the marauders the difference between our happy scream and life or death scream.

Once we had finish our embrace we stepped back and Luna tried to hide her smirk behind her hand while Ginny fell to the floor pissing her self with laughter. "Leo what did you do?" it took her about eight attempts to say the question without laughing.

"She was asleep in Sirius arms and they looked sweet so me and Lily decided it would be funny to draw on them"

"LILY WAS INVOVLED THAT'S IT LILY, ALICE, GUYS' GET YOUR ARSES IN HERE RIGHT NOW AND GET THIS OFF MY FACE NOW BEFORE I MURDER THE LOT OF YA"

"Lily?" Ginny looked at us in shock.

"Alice?" and now Luna has joined the shocked group.

"Sirius?" they both say at the same time "that is impossible we saw him die with our own eyes in the department of mysteries"

"Cat don't kill me Leo dared me too" Lily was walking in the room using Remus and James as I shield while Alice walked next to Lily.

"Where is Sirius _it_ told him to come here too and Leo you dared Lily to do this"

"Yeah while she dared me to draw on Sirius back as you two looked so cute together"

"And Sirius is refusing to leave the kitchen and who are they?" Peter said looking confused like always.

"Friends... and SOME ONE GET THIS FUCKING WRITING OFF OF MY FACE!"

"Meaning you aren't going to tell us" Remus said putting his hands on his slim hips.

"Basically... yes you are very correct" I smiled at him. His face was sooo cute when he was being teased.

* * *

**Cat POV **

I watched Sirius quickly run up the stairs. So I followed him hoping he could get this ridicules stuff off of my face. I found him looking into the old dusty cracked mirror trying to spell the writing off of his back. I couldn't help but smile at his well toned shirtless body and his frustrated little face. "Here let me do that" I said softly from the doorway.

"Jesus Christ you made me jump" he said holding his hand to his chest over his heart.

"Sorry" I giggled standing behind him. I placed one hand lightly on his back and hover my wand near about to speak when I realised "um Sirius... I don't know the spell this one isn't mentioned in the books".

Sirius looked puzzled then realised that I was talking about the Harry Potter books. He smiled kindly "deleo" he said looking into deep into my eyes with his beautiful gray pools of kindness.

"_Deleo_" I said pointing my wand at his back as the words disappeared and he did the same to my face.

"So how did you end up finding this place?" he asked sitting on the old creaky bed.

I sat next to him and sighed. "I was left a book... by my parents, I never open it unless in emergencies and Leo has one to"

"Right so this book tells you about these places?" he asked.

"Yeah it has a list of safe places but over half are crossed off now because of death eaters..." I said getting cut off by Leo poking her head around the door.

"Hey Sirius I need to steal Cat away please" she said dragging me out the room and into the room opposite across the hall before putting silencing charms around the room.

"I know I'm sorry I said too much he is just easy to talk to"

"I think you can't handle the fact you fancy him"

"No he is just so easy to talk to anyway what are you doing up here?"

"Stopping my sister possibly destroying the future by revealing our secrets to someone who" she looks around before lowering her voice "might turn into a death eater"

"ADE" I yell.

"Keep it down"

I stand in shock my sister –my own sister- is accusing Sirius fucking Black to being a death eater "are you insane"

"No I didn't want to offend you but them learning their future could change everything and as much as I want that to happen I don't want Voldemort or Persephone to find us and destroys us along with Lily, Alice and the guys except Peter he can die also remind me to wipe his memory"

"Leo if we wipe his we have to wipe all of their memories which then will make them constantly asking questions and we can't answer them as they can't know the future until one day we crack and boom we are back to this situation"

"What if we wipe his memory and tell the others not to bring it up?"

"No its morally incorrect lets just make sure they don't watch any more harry potter films and if we try to include him more maybe he wont turn evil"

"But..."

"That's enough no is no" I said cutting her off. I turned around and started to walk away but of course Leo would never let that happen.

"Since when did you care about doing something that isn't morally right?" Leo scoffed.

I sharply turned around pulling out my wand "I do what I can to keep us alive and so do you!"

"AND DOING THIS WILL KEEP US ALIVE"

"THEN WHAT DO WE TELL THE OTHERS"

"WE TELL THEM DID WHAT WE HAD TO FOR OUR OWN SAFETYS"

"I CAN'T LIE TO THEM AND BESIDES THEY HAVE WATCHED ALL THE FILMS"

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder I jump as Luna had managed to sneak up on us, "I know you two are having a disagreement but you both need to calm down" she speaks so softly it's like we are no longer in constant danger.

"I know we need to calm down Luna but this is way too stressful they already know their futures so how do we then decide what is or isn't safe to tell them" I look at Leo she has a point it is stressful what is safe to tell them and what isn't.

"I see where you coming from now Leo but I know Sirius would never join the Death Eaters but we need to make sure the don't remember Peter betrayal as it will make everything go crazy and mess up history. So maybe it would be safer to modify Peter's memory and get the others not to bring it up. Will change it so he caught a cold once he arrived so he couldn't come into school and stuff and his memory gets easily confused" Leo gives me a small smile before I turn and face Luna "but Luna you or Ginny will have to modification as me and Leo will most likely fuck it up and I'm pretty sure the marauders along with Lily and Alice will want there friend memory modified."

"I will do it as Ginny might make it a bit personal if you get what I mean" we both nod in agreement "just get Peter to come up here alone and I will modify his memory for you but you need to talk to everyone else to make sure they won't talk about Harry's future or their future –like their deaths-near him he will instantly remember everything"

"Okay" we both answer at the same time.

"Shall we do it now?" Leo looked like she was figuring out the best time to do this to answer my question but Luna answered before her.

"Yes we will need to do it now as soon as I have done it he will be out for two hours in that time me and Ginny need to help you come up with a plan to sneak into the castle without any Professors seeing them or you as you are constantly sneaking into Hogwarts' and talking to the Potter's, Weasley's and Lupin instead of just attending school there" she smiles at us while Leo just grins.

"I know but James, Teddy and Hugo need our help with getting out of trouble for their pranks" Leo has a sly smile on her face as she says this "besides it's no harm done"

"Okay I'm sorry for how reacted Leo"

"That's okay I'm sorry too for accusing Sirius for might becoming ADE so let's go get Peter and mess with fate" she grins at me and couldn't but help but to grin back.

"I will wait upstairs remember to get Sirius to go downstairs send Peter upstairs alone I will modify his memory before I come down. Then we will start the plan to sneak you lot into Hogwarts' without getting noticed" Luna smiles at us and usher us out of the door.

Leo turns to me "well that was..."

"Normal?" she nods I laugh "that's Luna remember"

"I remember who she is dimbo anyway you get Sirius I will get everyone in the kitchen and I will send Peter up with some random excuse so Luna will modify his memory"

"Okay I will be quick and good luck thinking of an accuse to get him to come up here by himself"

Leo laughs at me "it won't be too hard"

I laugh before turning to the room I was in with Sirius to see the door open and Sirius stood there in shock "how much of that did you hear?"I give him a sheepish smile.

"Enough to know you are going to modify one of my mate's memories"

Leo looks at him "the mate who betrays Lily and James and gets you placed in Azkaban and besides he will remember one day but right now I don't know where his loyalties lie and I'm not risking mine and Cat's life because he knows about us and might go and tell Voldekins"

"Leo not the best explanation but that about covers why we are going to modify his memory but I better explanation will be given downstairs by me not her" Sirius still looks uncertain I place a hand over my heart and raise the other "I promise Leo will not be involved in the explanation what is about to happen as her explanation is shit"

"That's mean Cat true but mean" Leo smiles at me so I know she isn't taking this personally but Sirius still looks sceptical "do you want me to promise I won't be involved in the explanation" Sirius nods yes head "fine then I promise not to say I word in the explanation of why we are modifying Peters memory in fact I give Sirius full permission to use the silencing spell on me during the explanation to make sure I won't say anything"

"Fine I believe you let's get Pete upstairs then I do get where you are coming from though you two in case he does still go rogue but it would of been better if you talked to Remus first as he is the logically one"

"We know and James is like the leader of the marauders" Leo smiles at me

"You are also but you are more known for being a man-whore while Peter"

"Is known for following and worshipping you it is well known knowledge he isn't as close to you as Remus and James" I jump at the sound of Luna's voice.

Leo laughs at me "fucking hell Luna stop sneaking up on me and it's not funny Leo"

"But it is" I glare at her she looks at my face "maybe not then"

"Sorry for making you jump but we need to get his memory modified quickly before Neville and Harry get back from work and realize we are missing" we nod our head at Luna. "Be quick" she goes back in the room and shuts the door.

"Come on" Leo pushes me and Sirius towards the stairs, "hurry up we haven't got all day"

"Well technically we have"

"Technically it will get done today as it is almost 11am now so by the time the planning is done it will be 1pm and we will stop for half an hour for lunch then we spend the rest of the day sneaking into Hogwarts' so we don't have all day" we reach the bottom of the stairs in one piece.

* * *

**Leo POV**

"PETER I NEED YOU TO DO A QUICK JOB NOW PLEASE" a few seconds later Peter comes out into the hall.

"What job do you need me to do Leo?"

"Upstairs 2nd floor and 3rd door on your right there is a box what I need you to bring down and Luna will tell you which box it is once you get up there" he nods his head and walks upstairs.

* * *

**Luna POV**

I hear someone coming upstairs I know it is Peter and I heard what excuse Leo used so I go over in the corner where some boxes are when he enters the room. "Peter helping Leo move these boxes" he nods his head "well come over here and grab this box because it is to heavy to carry"

"W-wh-why do-don-don't y-yo-you u-us-use ma-mag-magic t-to m-mo-move t-th-the box?" _wow he stutters more than Professor Quirrel from what Neville told me about him. _

"I would but there are charms on it so you can't use magic to lift it" he nods his head in understanding and walks over and picks up the box as he turns his back away from me I quickly knock him out and set to work on modifying his memories of the pass few days.

After ten minutes I was satisfied with my work and headed into the living room and smile at Ginny and nod. It was done.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

**Ginny POV**

"You can't do that Pete is our friend you are not modifying his memory" Remus and James shout at the same time.

"The said friend who betrays you in the future James" I smile at Cat for her response it was exactly what I wanted to say but unfortunately I was also put under the silencing charm too but I saw the point so me and Leo are talking each other via charades it's funny and hard to figure out what we are actually trying to say.

"Not the point" James tries but fails to argue back

"Is too the point if he never betrays you, you would be alive now with your grandchildren raised your son maybe had another child but you aren't as you are dead because Peter betrays you"

"Cat is right but I don't want him to forget what if knowing our futures will change the future" Remus asks.

Leo is now throwing things at Cat to get her attention but failing until she starts using her magic to make snow balls and start throwing them at Cat. "What do you want Leo?" Now this is comical Leo is trying to tell Cat to remove the charm of her for five minutes while she answers Remus question but Cat gets "you want to go fishing? You need to sort your hair? My hair is a mess?" I was trying so hard not to fall out of my chair from silently laughing at Cat's guesses.

I was thankful when Remus said "why don't we remove the charm to see what she is trying to say" he quickly removes the charm off Leo she smirks at me I pout.

"Thank you Remus I was telling you to remove the charm while I answered you question so here I go" she took a deep breath and I instantly knew what she was going to do, "YesIseeyourpointyouknowingyourfuturesmightactuall ysavePetergoingandjoiningthedeatheatersbutwecan'tm esswiththetimelineyetwecanstophimfromgoingandjoini ngVoldemortbutwecan'thaveknowingwhoweareincasehedo esjoinhimasVoldemortwillknowhowheisdefeatedandhewi lltryandgetmeandCattojointhedeatheatersandwhenwere fusehewilltortureyouuntilyoutellhimeverythingyougu ysknowaboutusandifPetergivesthatinformationwilling lymeandCatwillbeinhugedangerthatiswhywearechanging Petersmemoryofthepastfewdaysandyoucan'ttelluswecan 'tbecauseLunaisupstairsrightnowdoingitsojustdon'tr emindhimpleaseforoursafetyandyours" _I was right. _She smiles at the group waiting for the charm to be placed back on her.

"What?" everyone asks at the same I fall to the floor rolling around in silent laughter I heard every single word she said and no one else did. It takes me a few minutes to gain composure again.

"Ugh you telling me you didn't hear a word I said" I raise my hand to show I did, "thank you Ginny for using your ears so I will repeat it again but even slower this time yes I see your point you knowing your futures might actually save Peter going and joining the death eaters but we can't mess with the timeline yet we can stop him from going and joining Voldemort but we can't have knowing who we are in case he does join him as Voldemort will know how he is defeated and he will try and get me and Cat to join the death eaters and when we refuse he will torture you until you tell him everything you guys know about us and if Peter gives that information willingly me and Cat will be in huge danger that is why we are changing Peters memory of the past few days and you can't tell us we can't because Luna is upstairs right now doing it so just don't remind him please for our safety and yours"

"That makes sense but wouldn't you need to change our memories too then?" Sirius asked.

"No because we trust you with our secret"

"Oh"

"Anyway let's start planning on how to sneak into Hogwarts'" Cat stated. I glare at Cat she has already forgotten who has most of the information luckily for me Leo saw this glare.

"Cat Ginny has half the stuff what we need and she is you know silenced from your charms" Cat quickly removes her charms the second Leo finished speaking.

"You forgot about me" I act hurt and upset. "Except Leo I know she will always remember me and your stupidity."

"Hey" Cat turns to throw a pillow at me when Luna walks into the room and gives me a small nod "it is done."


	8. Step 1

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything to do with Harry Potter (unfortunately) as it belongs to J. K Rowling however the initial plot and the new characters we have created belong to us. (Mwhahaha)**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Step 1**

**Lily POV**

"I'm still not sure about this plan" I saw many loop holes in this plan as they didn't explain everything as they mainly talked in code.

"I agree with Lily-flower what is actually happening" I glare at Ja-Potter for the nickname.

"Don't call me Lily-flower " I snapped at him to make sure he got the point.

"Guys its quiet simple we go to the Hoghead talk to one of our friends he will lead us into the back room to a portrait the portrait will go and tell a professor Longbottom – yes that is your son Neville and yes he is a professor he teaches Herblogy – to go to the room of requirements and create the bunker room we will then take the secret passageway into the R.O.R see Neville have a quick chat with him until lessons change" Cat looks to Leo.

"Then go to Minnie's office which will end up in a long chat then we use a time spell to go back in time then once we are back to your time we can explain why you guys brought us back sooner than he excepted then we will mostly likely get sorted and we will go from there" Leo finished explaining.

"It's really not that difficult to understand" Leo, Cat, Ginny and Luna said at the same time. "jinx touch wood" Cat touched Sirius head I burst out laughing with the other girls and Remus.

"Why did you say touch wood the touched my head?" Sirius looked so confused which made us laugh even more. "I don't see what is funny about this"

It takes a while for us to stop laughing but Remus was the first one to being able to speak again. "I think Cat was indicating that your brain is made of wood"

Cat smirks innocently at us before turning to Sirius "what me to suggest that Sirius has no brain it is absurd, what on earth gave you the idea I was hinting Sirius has no brains" she sounded so innocent like she had done no harm then she ran from the room as Sirius tries to grab hold of her.

"CAT GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE NOW!" Leo yelled I burst out laughing at seeing Cat arse in the doorway. "CAT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN AND GET HERE NOW PROPERLY AS PETER WILL WAKE UP IN FIVE MINUTES SO WE NEED TO SAY GOODBYE TO LUNS AND GINS"

"Noooooooo I forbid them to leave us the must go on this quest with us" I laugh at Cat she has changed into an...interesting outfit.

"Cat why are you wearing your princess Zelda cosplay?" _OH so that what is then but why is she wearing it?_

"Because little sister of mine –"

"-I'm not you little sister I'm older than you-"

"I'm wearing because I can and I wanted to be a princess but a princess who can fight so princess Zelda is ready for the quest of breaking into Hogwarts'" she curtseys to complete the princess attitude.

"Okay you are going to change"

"But-"

"Change" pointing towards the doors.

Cat drops her head and walks slowly to the door "fine I'll go change into my Sora cosplay" she sprints out of the door.

"No you will not get in mission gear now!" Leo yelled then with a flick of her wand I saw what mission gear was for them. Leo was wearing black shorts with a low cut white vest top with a black leather jacket with ankle boots.

Cat came stomping back into the room "but I don't want to wear this" she wore the same as Leo but knee high boots instead of ankle boots.

"Tuff and stop acting five" she turns to face Luna and Ginny and give them a hug "I will miss you guys so much." She pulls out of the hug and smile at them "and tell the others we have gone into hiding again no one can know about this mission you two except Hermione, Neville, Harry and Ron to everyone else we have gone into hiding in the US got it"

I try not to laugh as the salute her "yes Agent L"

"Good Cat why have you not said good bye yet" Cat smirks then charges at Ginny and Luna knocking them to the floor when she hugs them.

"This is not goodbye this is farewell for now" they nod as it seems the random words actually make sense to them.

"I will pass the message on" they say at the same time.

They walk towards the entrance and they give us all a hug but Ginny hugs me last and whispers in my ears "in case you haven't figured out yet I'm your daughter-in-law" I gasp and give her an extra tight squeeze. "and don't worry I will take care of Harry and I know he misses you loads"

We finally let go of each other and I look towards Alice who seems to be on the brink of tears an I must of been as well as Ja-Pott-James came over and wiped away a tear which had fallen down my cheek. I smile at him _nothing can ruin this moment._ Until we heard Peter start moving around upstairs, "I suppose this is farewell then we will see you soon Agent C and Agent L"

"Of course if you don't your children will" they grin at them then Ginny and Luna disparate from the house.

"Guys where are we?" they guys froze at the sound of Peter's voice I luckily remembered the cover story.

"Peter don't tell me you forgotten again," I turn to Leo and Cat, "I guess he was more ill than we thought." I turn around the face Peter and he is walking down the stairs "we are at a safe house and one of us were about to wake you up as we are about to leave for Hogwarts'"

"Okay" he shrugs his shoulders and walk into the living room. We all follow him into the room and see him stood over the plan "this is a very detailed plan Cat and Leo but I'm confused by it"

"I would normally explain it Peter but we are on tight scheelde so just the order we give you in fact all of you are getting changed into mission uniform" Leo waves her wand again and I see my clothes has changed to the same as Leo while Alice is wearing the same as Cat. I look towards the boys and they are wearing plain black clothing. "oh that's what happens for the boys mission wear always wondered what it would turn out to be"

"Leo shut up and let's go" Cat puts on a bracelet and hands one to Leo.

"Okay you two seem to have everything sorted so lead the way" they walk into the hallway and to the front door.

* * *

**Leo POV**

I step out the door first quickly checking the area to make sure no one can see us. I give Cat the all clear sign and she leads the others outside. "okay we will meet you all outside the Hogshead see you in a minute" Cat aparates on the spot I send a locking spell on the house before aparating to Hogshead.

* * *

**Cat POV**

I smile at Leo as she turns up a minute after Alice and Lily turn up as well. Now we are waiting for the marauders.

They finally turn up twenty minutes later smirking with Honeydukes bags "where have you been in fact why on earth did you go to Honeydukes you were given strict instructions to come straight here"

"We was hungry" James tried.

"Well you guys just wait here for two minutes we need to pick up some supplies for some friends of ours also known as your grandkids see ya" Leo grabs my hand and turns on the spot. I open my eyes to see Leo dragging me towards _Weasleys _I grin as we make our way to the till.

"George we are here to pick up an order for your son and nephews also that special order we placed in last time we were here" George grins at us.

"Nooo your back the world is going to end"

"Nice to see you too"

"I know it's always a pleasure to me because have you seen me I'm too gorgeous for you stay away from"

"Right...so the orders"

"I'll get your order it's out back" he walks to the back of the shops and brings us our orders as well as some new products.

"Let me guess wondering if we can test and figure out the kinks in them"

"If you could"

"We will try but you know how hard it is for us to visit the shop"

"I know that's why I have put some new already tested products with your order as well free of charge"

"Aww thanks George you didn't have too" Leo laughs at me.

"What?" me and George say at the same time.

"Nothing come on we can't keep the others waiting" we give George a hug "see you soon"

We apparate back to the Hogs' head frightening Peter in the process "come on let's go" and we walk straight into the pub and walked straight up to the bar. "ABERFORTH"

"Leo, Cat long time no see" he smirks at us "let me guess still causing mayhem."

"Maybe but we won't tell unless we can use the tunnel" we share a sly grin.

"Your not sneaking in any more pranking supplies for the mini-marauders are you?" Leo grins.

"Nope we told them we are placing there orders now as Minnie caught us last time before we had the chance to sneak out"

"Good okay you know how to open to the passage way don't you?" we gasp in shock.

"That's insulting of course we know how to use after using it 50 times" _and the other 50 times you don't know about._

"Hmmm go on then"

"Thanks Aberforth we will see you in the past"

"What?"

"We need to do a bit of time travel so instead of seeing you in the future we will see you in the past"

"Okay?"

"I know confusing but see ya earlier" we run behind the bar and drag the marauders and the girls with us.

Leo runs straight over to the portrait and gets to work "who was that?" Lily asked while the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Aberforth Dumble's brother while the girl in the portrait his sister her name keeps slipping from me" I ponder on it for a few minutes "Ariana died when she was 14 I will explain in more detail once we get to R.O.R anyway none of that matter let's just get into Hogwarts' Leo is Nev there yet?"

"Yep he just arrived it safe for us to go but we need to be quick" Leo then climbs inside the portrait "are you guys coming or not?" Lily and Alice quickly climb up as does everyone else until it's just me and Sirius.

"Come on, Sirius we haven't got all the time in the world unfortunately" I sigh _god I love him so much but he won't feel the same._

"I don't get how you can do this all the time? You know what you are different from all the other girls and I like it how your different" Sirius then climbs up and stands at the entrance on the tunnel "come on Cat can't keep the others waiting" he gives me a hand up and we walk beside each other through tunnel still holding hands.


	9. Step 2

**Hey guys so for once cat is uploading an not Leo yay XD **

**so this is usual stuff Leo and i do not own harry potter but do own the original characters and plot and so on and so forth.**

**this has taken so long because one dipshit (not mentioning any names LEO) decided to say that there would be an double upload when the next chapter wasn't even written never mind the next two so this has been quiet slow BUT (haha there is a but ;) ) i have written lots on new chapters for future through the holidays and they have a surprising twist (you will have to wait for that mwahahahaha... i spend too much time with Leo) **

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Step two**

**Sirius POV**

_How is she resisting me acting like she doesn't like me the slightest when I practically just told her I like her? I wonder if something in her past has made guard her heart so much? _"Cat when did you first meet Aberforth?"

"not that long ago actually we needed to hide and find a way into Hogwarts' to talk to Minnie so I thought alcohol would help us come up with a way. We came in his pub ordered some alcohol and he asked where we were going and I told him how we were heading towards Hogwarts' by request of the Headmistress but we have some people who are hunting us down" she laughs, "Leo then says what's new in our lives then I had a brain wave and asked him if he knew a way we could sneak into the school and he said I might know a way but we had to prove we were trust worthy so Leo said Ariana is your sister who died at the age of 14. He quickly took us out back and told us to wait there and we saw Ariana portrait and we talked to her and she is so nice I feel so sorry for her always being trapped in the same two portraits so me and Leo recently finished painting Hogsmeade from a photo graph we got and we are making it so she can enter painted shops and get whatever she would like in that shop for her so she has a second chance to live her life. When we told her of our idea she started crying and fallen to her knees and she couldn't stop saying thank you to us for considering doing that for her."

"that must be so hard putting all the detail in their before adding all the enchantments in to get it to work like you planned" she looks at me and smiles.

"oh we know it was difficult but we did it and brought it the second time we came completed. But anyway Aberforth returned when she was crying at the time we had no idea she crying tears of happiness Aberforth asked what did we do and we told him how we asked Ariana how would she like portrait of Hogsmeade that she could go to so we wasn't in the same portrait and how she fell to the floor of her portrait crying. He was amazed and couldn't believe we considered doing it for her and Leo said we haven't considered it we _are _doing it and they both couldn't stop thanking us and let us use the passage way whenever we want as long as we tell him we then after travelling to the other side struck a deal with Ariana any landscape she wanted us to paint we would do if she didn't tell Aberforth about all the times we used the passageway so we have visited Hogwarts' over a hundred times now...and only been caught once" she laughs and I join in as I couldn't believe how sneaky they are especially to stay hidden from Minnie.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO LAUGHING ABOUT?" that sounded like Lily yelling at us, "ALSO LEO SAYS YOU GOT A MINUTE TO GET HERE OR SHE IS GOING TO REVEAL ONE OF YOUR SECRETS CAT SOMETHING ABOUT THE LIST OF PEOPLE YOU WOULDN'T MIND BEING IN BED WITH YOU" I laugh quietly as Cat freezes for a second before dragging me down the tunnel.

"what's the rush?" as I run to stop myself from being dragged.

"I ...erm... I just don't want anyone to find out who's on that list" she grins sheepishly. _Merlin that grin is so cute...wait am I on that list I hope so or something is wrong her._

"come on then let's not get you embarrassed" she smiles at me before she stops jogging and she sprints straight into a wall dragging me with her.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Alice POV**

"interesting threat Leo you do know we will use that in a drink game now" she grins and puts on an innocent expression.

"really I never considered that anyway we are at the end of the tunnel" she opens the portrait and climbs down. I see a young man stood in the room this must be my son."NEVILLE" she runs and throws her arms around him. We all laugh at Leo acting immature. "Neville tell them off they have been picking on me except Lily and Alice"

"Lily and Alice what do you mean they are in class right now" Neville looks so confused bless him.

"sorry forgot Luns hasn't got in touch with you yet so Lily Harry's mum and" she gestures for me to come over. "Alice this is your mum Nev" he looked at Leo in disbelief. "I'm telling the truth anyway you would know if I have taken James, Albus, Lily, Hugo, Rose, Victorie, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, Alice, Frank, Lorcan, Lysander and Teddy out of school for one Minnie would murder me for doing it again,"

"What you taken all them out of school" James asked.

"Yes two I can't sneak Lily and Alice out without Rose, Dominique, Victorie, Molly, Lucy and Roxanne tagging along too"

"wait is everyone on that list related?"

"ermm I will explain in a moment anyway three I can't sneak James, Frank, Teddy and Hugo out for two reasons one they are the mini marauders two Albus, Louis, Fred, Lorcan and Lysander would murder them then me"

"excellent points Leo and Cat really wardrobe entrance?" I spin around to see Cat on the floor with Sirius on top of her and I couldn't stop myself from laughing. It wasn't long until everyone was laughing at the awkward position they landed in.

"ha, ha very funny guys that is really mature" Cat yelled at us while we were laughing.

"Cat have you known your sister to be mature?" Nev asks.

"no"

"have you heard of any stories saying if the marauders ever acted mature?"

"no"

"are you really doubting how mature they are?"

"shut up can't I be right for once?"

"no"

After we stop laughing we sit down on the sofas. "Pete why don't you get some rest as you still look a bit pale"

"okay" he stands up and a door appears on the other side of the room and he walk through it we send James along with Lily to make sure he is asleep before asking any questions.

"Leooooo can you answer my question now?" James is whinging.

"what was it again?"

"are all those kids you listed of related?"

"okay let me see ...wait before I start do you want full names?"

"yep"

"okay get comfy this going to take her a while" Cat smirks and leans back on the sofa next to Sirius.

"okay James was first one the list his full name is James Sirius Potter older brother -"

"Oh god please tell me he didn't name them after those two idiots" Lily rested her head in her hands while James and Sirius looked proud.

"to Albus Severus Potter"

"WHAT MY SON NAMED HIS KID AFTER SNAPE!"

"noooo I said it for fun yes he did anyway Lily Luna Potter is the youngest of the Potter children Nev you can do your children now"

"but I thought you were answering the question" Neville groaned.

"Neville stop complaining I want to know the name of mine and Frank's grandchildren" I give him the puppy dog eyes.

"fine but I'm not telling who is the oldest and who is the youngest as they are all immature," he takes a deep breath, "first of we have Alice and Lysander who are twins and then we have Lorcan and Frank who are also twins and to save Leo and Cat a job Teddy would be Teddy Remus Lupin"

"What I have a son?" Remus almost yelled.

"yeah and before you panic he got his mums genes so he is a metamorghagus and before you ask Sirius yes Tonks is his wife"

"so this leaves the Weasley's and quite frankly I can't be bothered with middle names but they are related to the Potter's closely as in cousins so we have Hugo, Louis and Fred for the Weasley boys then we have Rose, Victorie, Dominique, Molly and Roxanne for the Weasley girls" Cat finishes off.

"yeah so quite frankly big family and always keep your wand on you at all times when you visit any of the Weasley's"

"okay?" everyone replied.

"anyway someone wake Peter up now" Leo said pointing at Sirius who was staring at Cat.

"what? Yeah sure" Sirius walks into the back room. About five minutes later Sirius comes back into the room with an unconscious Peter shoulder.

"I said wake up," Leo gestures at his shoulder, "leave him asleep and carry him through"

"but he has taken a sleeping potion like a whole bottle"

"fine let's just find old Mogs thanks Nev for opening this room up I believe you have a lesson to teach now"

"I do and on that note good luck don't do anything too stupid" he turns to face me and gives me a hug "bye mum" then he walks quickly out of the room without another word.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU AN IMAGINARY COOKIE :)**

**hope you enjoyed will upload soon... maybe... probably not but will try to :) **

**i feel bad for not telling you what is going to happen so basically... answer our poll to find out if you guess correctly tell you it is correct XD**


End file.
